La última noche
by RenHatsune
Summary: Percy cuenta como se da la relación con Nico, los problemas que pasan y una situación donde Percy saldrá emocionalmente dañado.
1. El final es solo el inicio

**Capítulo I**

Me había arrepentido totalmente de todo lo que había hecho a último momento, no podía ni siquiera creer lo que había pasado, el dolor se notaba en mis ojos, los ojos que lagrimeaban cada vez que recordaba aquella desgarradora escena. Lo necesitaba, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo, para evitar que algo malo le pasara, evitar que muriera; noté sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, aquella última noche que pasamos, durante nuestra relación, fue una de las mejores que había tenido durante un buen rato. Mi relación con Annabeth terminó justo un tiempo después de que él nos rescatara del tártaro, eso realmente cambió por completo lo que sentía por el chico de una manera demasiado drástica, de solo una amistad, pasamos a un noviazgo.

**_-Todo lo que es bueno no es siempre es eterno, el amor lo es, pero la muerte que siempre anda rondando, querrá incluso acabar con aquellos puros sentimientos, ella siempre los separará, pero no de manera definitiva, en otra vida, ellos podrán re-encontrarse y amarse de una manera eterna y definitiva-_**

Estaba aferrado al cuerpo del azabache, mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrima tras lágrima, Annabeth me decía que ya era tarde, que dejase ir a la persona que amaba. ¡Estaba loca si creía que haría eso! Tomé el cuerpo sin vida del chico, recordando los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, conteniendo mi ira hacía lo que había terminado con la vida de aquel que tanto me importaba; cargándolo, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacía un lugar más tranquilo, un lugar fuera de las tinieblas; aunque sabía que no podía escucharme, yo quería despedirme de él de la mejor manera posible. Miré aquella cara, sabía que sería la última vez que lo veía, no quería olvidarlo, no lo haría, me lo prometía a mí mismo. Acaricie la mejilla helada del joven y le besé la frente, sentir el frío de aquel cuerpo me hacía sentir completamente deshecho, al día siguiente hicimos un funeral, lo que se merecía, yo fui una de las pocas personas que lo despidieron, una de las pocas personas que lloraron; una persona con un hueco en el pecho, alguien que ya no tenía a alguien a quien proteger, una persona que ya no podía llenar aquel espacio que el hijo de Hades había dejado al partir.

**_-El que vive en la desesperación de perder a aquella persona importante puede a veces llegar a un punto en el que ni siquiera el querrá saber de los demás, no intentará buscar algo que llene ese vacío que causo la pérdida de su persona especial, de la que persona que alegraba su vida, la que estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, la que despertaba a su lado cada mañana-_**

Sabía que toda historia tenía su final, a veces uno bueno y a veces uno no muy bueno, pero nunca me había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar, o al menos no en esos momentos donde él y yo empezamos a convivir, noches que nos conocíamos más a fondo, noches que solo él podía iluminar aquella oscuridad que invadía mi cabina, aquella soledad que sentía. La verdad es que hubo un cierto momento en que Annabeth y yo dejamos de hablarnos, antes de la ruptura, ella parecía estar demasiado ocupada con el tema de que habría una última batalla, algo que definirá el destino del Olimpo. Sabía que eso era demasiado importante, pero, también necesitaba algo de atención de parte de ella, pero en vez de eso, solo recibía unos ataques de "preocupación" momentánea, no me sorprende de la persona que me dijo que me amaba. El y yo nos volvimos más unidos en esos momentos, él era la persona que me notaba, había unas ocasiones en que Jason nos había dejado solos para hablar, era algo incómodo ver como se iba de la habitación y que el silencio reinara esos momentos, como si el me tuviera algún tipo de pena; no entendía muy bien en ese instante lo que sentía por mí. A veces yo solía romper el hielo preguntando algo tonto, él siempre me respondía de la manera más grosera posible, "Jódete Jackson" "Vete a la mierda" "No sigas con tus estupideces". Había muchas cosas que podría decir que terminaron completamente con respuestas de esas, incluso algo un poco más allá.

**_-A veces aunque él no muestre interés alguno, realmente es porque no quiere ser dañado, sabe que tienes a alguien ya en tu vida, no quiere que sufras solo para complacerlo, aunque el sufre silenciosamente, sabiendo que nunca se prestará una oportunidad para sentir el calor del amor, el sentimiento correspondido mutuamente-_**

Pensaba que él en verdad me odiaba demasiado, a veces llegué a tratarlo como una molestia, después, noté aquellos sentimientos que él tenía hacía mí, se notaban que eran sentimientos más allá de los que Annabeth o cualquier otra persona que me pretendía, tenía que hacer algo, sabía que lo mío con la hija de Atenea no iba a funcionar de la manera en la que hubiésemos querido que funcionase, eso tenía que acabar, tenía que darle una oportunidad al hijo de Hades, al azabache.

**_-Las oportunidades se dan solo una vez, nunca debes desperdiciar ninguna, la decisión más grande se acerca a ti, tienes que decidir en dejar libre a esa persona o quedarte con ella por el resto de lo que les quede por delante, bien se dice que la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla con las personas que más te importen-_**

Ahora que conocía cada una de sus reacciones, sabía cómo poder evitar que esa persona huyera de lo que pasaría, sabía que el trataría lo más posible de esquivar aquello, de no reconocer los sentimientos que tiene tanto el como yo. No me haría del rogar, pero tampoco dejaría ir al chico, no quería salir lastimado, aunque tampoco quería que alguien lo lastimara… Lo cual al parecer sería una tarea imposible, porque a cómo veía las cosas, ambos queríamos ser los protectores de ambos, sin saber en lo que nos metíamos, sin saber las consecuencias que podían haber; eso era lo de menos, también tendríamos que evitar muchas cosas que más adelante se darían, tanto celos como "revelaciones".

**La última noche.**


	2. Revelaciones

**Capitulo II**

Todo había pasado tan de repente, sabía que no me debía tomar las cosas como si fueran de una manera simple, es decir, no podía ser eterno como los dioses, tampoco las personas que amaba. Empezaré por decir cómo empezó todo. Nuevamente habíamos quedado solos Nico y yo, Jason se notaba algo apresurado, al parecer lo que haría no podía esperar ni un momento más. Esa era mi oportunidad de declarar al azabache lo que yo siento por él, no arruinaría el momento, ciertamente sentía una mirada, no sabía exactamente si Grace se había ido en verdad. No le di importancia, me acerque al menor, este me miro con cierta desconfianza; me examinaba con la mirada. Le sonreí, claramente, en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer para que él no se sintiera incómodo, aunque parecía que mis intenciones, realmente no dieron frutos, la mirada del contrario seguía mostrándose insegura, parecía estar demasiado nervioso.

"Deja de mirarme, idiota" murmuró, se le notaba algo irritado, pero más que nada, incómodo. Yo simplemente tenía que tomar la iniciativa, le tomé del brazo, este trataba de zafarse, sin ningún éxito en hacerlo, le besé, después de que el menor correspondiera el beso por unos instantes y luego se separara dándome un empujón, sonrojado me dijo: "¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! No puede ser… Percy, tu estas con Annabeth" aquel tono ahora estaba confuso, en su mirada se notaba algo de tristeza al haber pronunciado el nombre de la Hija de Atenea. Yo simplemente le miré y le sonreí, le contaría lo que paso, pero este se veía demasiado… Triste. Sin más que hacer (ya que no pude pensar que él podría reaccionar de esa forma) yo lo abracé, este puso resistencia, pero al final gané; le expliqué lo que había pasado, como todo había terminado, como Annabeth se había enojado por la decisión que yo había tomado, típico de una ex novia ardida (aunque últimamente me preocupaba que en estos momentos, ella era más melosa y más temperamental), Nico miro hacia abajo, no sabía cómo responder ante la situación, definitivamente era un problema. Jason entró y aplaudió, ¡El muy hijo de puta! Simplemente esperaba a que yo me confesara… Eso me molestó por unos instantes, pero, podía vivir con eso; Nico se sorprendió, estaba totalmente nervioso, así que decidió usar su poder, viajo por las sombras, sin darme una respuesta en concreto. Fulminé con la mirada al romano, por su culpa había perdido de vista al joven, quizá en este momento, podría estar en cualquier lugar. Pensé por un momento, ¿Dónde podría estar el hijo de Hades? Sonreí, ya sabía un lugar; me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al lago, buscando con la mirada al joven, al cruzarnos miradas, me emocioné, corrí hacía el, pero el parecía alejarse poco a poco.

"¡Nico Di Angelo!" alcancé a gritar para que se detuviera, este hizo caso omiso, al parecer necesitaba tiempo para pensar, eso significaba que no estaba seguro de su respuesta, lo que significaba de cualquier modo, que me sentía dañado, cabizbajo me dirigí hacía el muelle sin preocuparme, metí los pies en el agua, mirando mi reflejo, no había más opción que pensar que quizá sería una respuesta negativa.

Ahí me quedé durante un buen rato, de hecho, no fui a comer, tampoco a cenar, me mantenía ahí, sin hambre, ya era tarde, de hecho, demasiado tarde; pero aun así, yo me quedaba quieto, viendo mi reflejo. Logré concentrar mi vista en toda la imagen reflejada en él agua, pude ver que alguien me vigilaba, desde un árbol no muy cercano, aquella persona se acercó poco a poco y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome. Distinguí quien era, era Nico… No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, vigilándome desde las sombras, de hecho, la verdad es que no me importaba.

"Te amo, idiota" me había susurrado en el oído, a lo que solamente respondí con un pequeño hipido, no me esperaba que las lágrimas empezaran a escaparse de mis ojos, era lo más inesperado que me tenía que pasar. Lo abracé de manera posesiva y le bese los labios. La luna se elevaba más y más, todo se veía increíblemente hermoso, nunca había tenido esta sensación, aquellos labios eran bastante magnéticos, era como ambrosia para los malheridos (cien por ciento indispensables para sobrevivir a sus heridas), no pude evitar tener la sensación de estar caliente en ese momento; mi mano paseaba por la espalda del contrario, el beso se estaba intensificando, pero hubo un momento en el cual Nico se había separado de mí.

Después de ese beso, sabía que todo era formal, sabía que ya no estaría solo, sabía que lo que decían aquellos tristes ojos castaños era verdadero. Estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo, ya podía sentir nuevamente esa dulce sensación, ambos nos tomamos de la mano y avanzamos por el bosque a las cabañas, lo acompañé hasta la cabaña 13, al dejarlo ahí y haberme despedido dándole un beso en la frente, me adentré a la cabaña 3, ese lugar tan vacío. Tuve que cantar a susurros para dormir, sabía que Hestia se molestaría al igual que Poseidon solo por no haber quemado un tributo, pero ellos lo entenderían, aunque suponiendo la relación que tenía Hades con Nico no era la mejor… Me preocupaba un poco. Caí en un profundo sueño, ahora las pesadillas volvían a mí, era como si todo estuviese planeado. En mi sueño, veía a la lejanía una escena muy rara, estábamos cerca de las puertas de la muerte, donde dos sacrificios de semidioses se tenían que realizar, una mujer y un hombre, unos gritos desesperados, era una mujer, supongo que aquel grito pertenecía a Hazel, la hermana de Nico. ¡¿Hazel grito?! Eso significaba solo una cosa, ¿A caso Frank había muerto? No podía ver absolutamente nada, era como si solo pudiera escuchar lo que estaba pasando, gritaban una y otra vez que lo dejasen ir, una y otra vez… Me estaba poniendo nervioso, aquella oscura parte cambió a una de una gran batalla, como si algo grande se aproximara, Romanos y Mestizos peleando a muerte, no puede ser, ¿Por qué se tenía que dar ese horrible acontecimiento? ¿Por qué ambos campamentos hermanos peleaban? Ahora nuevamente la escena cambió a una habitación, un funeral, no se podía notar de quien era, pero se notaba el dolor en las caras borrosas, los lamentos, los llantos, ahí habían pocas personas, no podría determinar de quien era.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi cabaña me hicieron levantarme, o más bien caer de la cama en donde sufría por la incertidumbre de no saber qué significaba aquella pesadilla y de quién demonios era aquel maldito funeral de esa misma. Caminó hacía la puerta y la abrió, ahí observó a Annabeth, se le notaba que estuviera llorando durante un buen tiempo, me sorprendí por esa visita, ella me abrazó y entre sollozos solo pude escuchar que me dijo "Percy… Vamos a tener un hijo". ¡No puede ser! ¡Esa era la razón de porque estaba tan cambiante esos últimos días! No sabía qué hacer, ella seguía llorando, tuve que corresponder su abrazo; aunque sabía perfectamente que yo amaba a Nico, no podía darme el lujo de andar haciendo estas cosas, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que él era algo celoso conmigo. "Annabeth… No sé qué decir, me has tomado de sorpresa… Es decir… Ya estoy con Nico… Y sabes que él es algo celoso" pronuncié con calma, poco a poco me separé de la rubia, ella simplemente me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo, era como si sonora como un completo idiota, lo cual ciertamente era verdad. Pero no quería echar a perder mi recién empezada relación con el hijo de Hades, definitivamente ya tenía un problema. "Mira Annie, voy a hacerme responsable del bebé, pero quiero que sepas que Nico es con quien estoy ahora, te apoyaré y todo lo que sea necesario. Pero enserio, no malinterpretes todo esto, eso no significa que regresaremos o algo parecido", ella me miro con cierto desconcierto pero accedió, salió de mi habitación y solo dio un saltito a lo que pude escuchar sus pies golpear el piso nuevamente y una '¡Yay!' muy animado, como si fuera su objetivo solo convencerme de que me hiciera responsable; después de todo no quería ser como los dioses que después de años, aparecen, te reclaman y solo para pedirte ayuda.

**_-Después de que has cometido el error, obviamente tienes que tomar tu responsabilidad ¿Pero al precio de qué lo harías? Tu imagen personal cae lentamente a un vacío del cual es muy difícil regresar, ten cuidado de tus amigos, ya que pueden resultar ser tus verdaderos enemigos-_**

Lo demás del día lo pasé con Nico, tenía que decirle lo del bebé, no quería que él malinterpretara las cosas; era complicado, sabía que si lo decía con frialdad sonaría demasiado mal, pero si lo decía con un tono relajado, sonaría como si no me importara lo que él pueda llegar a opinar de ello. Era difícil… Tenía que decírselo yo, debía evitar que se viera con Chase a toda costa.

Nuevamente, vigilaba día y noche en espera de que la rubia apareciera y dijese algo, así pasaron varias semanas, las cuales me presenté algo paranoico, lo cual hacía sentir a Nico algo culpable, como si el tuviera la culpa de algo, como si nuestro amor se fuese desvaneciendo poco a poco. Sonaba algo completamente estúpido a decir verdad, para empezar, yo nunca dejaría de amarlo, además, sería algo tonto dejarlo apenas semanas de haberle confesado lo que sentía hacía el.

No sabía qué hacer, quizá era el momento de dejarme de idioteces y contarle, era lo mejor, observé su rostro, fuera como si su mirada trataba averiguar que quizá no lo lograría, le sonreía, en verdad me causaba cierta ternura verlo así, analizándome completamente. "Nico, tengo algo que decirte, por favor, escucha con atención" mis palabras sonaban como si quisiera protegerle de la misma verdad, este sentía que de cierta manera saldría dañado, de repente Annabeth apareció, al parecer ella buscaba el momento más oportuno para arruinar mi felicidad… "¿Ya le has dicho, Percy? ¿Ya le contaste que esperamos un bebé?" aquel tono parecía como si me acusara de algo malo, el hijo de Hades abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, después atónito, simplemente lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue darme una cachetada, yo no hice nada por detenerlo, lo veía llorar, le había fallado, me lo merecía; el exigía una explicación, el trataba de no sentirse tan humillado, en verdad lo trataba, pero le era algo completamente inútil en ese preciso momento. "Fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Nico, perdóname… Sé que soy un completo idiota… Pero…" fui interrumpido por un beso en los labios del contrario, seguía llorando, lo correspondí, Annabeth solamente veía de manera celosa aquella escena, luego aclaró la garganta (claramente lo hizo para que nos separáramos) lo cual hizo que Nico se separara de un empujón. "Idiota… Hablaremos de esto en mi cabaña esta noche, Percy" después de eso, el desapareció, nuevamente con su truco de las sombras.

"¿Te he arruinado tu momento, Sesos de alga?" preguntó de una manera demasiado sínica, yo en ese momento hubiera deseado que ella fuese un hombre, la golpearía una y otra vez, le devolví la sonrisa simplemente la miré de manera retadora, al parecer esta chica no se rendiría hasta lograr que vuelva con ella, pasé una mano por el cabello y me digné a contestar "No, créeme que esta noche Nico no dormirá, seguramente, yo tampoco lo haré" di una pequeña referencia a lo que 'la charla que tendríamos esta noche' sería en verdad. Ella se mostró enfadada, me maldijo una y otra vez en griego, claro está que también en inglés, pero no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, ya esperaba lo más ansioso a que llegara la noche y estar junto a Nico nuevamente.

**La última noche.**


End file.
